


Do You Believe Me Now?

by FelOllie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have ever gotten to this point. Perhaps that was the worst part, the reason Felicity was so beyond angry she'd skipped clean over pissed off and landed somewhere at the tail end of blindingly furious. Maybe the sheer preventability of this particular situation was the exact reason Felicity currently found herself standing in the center of the bedroom she shared with Oliver, eyes casting listlessly around in search of something, <em>anything</em>, that could make sense of the scene now burned into her mind's eye.</p><p>She'd just gone back to get her keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello there! So I have a prompt for Olicity and it goes a little like this: Oliver has a new female employee (Olicity is together at this point) and she tries to seduce Oliver and even kisses him and Felicity sees and is like WTF and runs home then he goes to find her, they have an full blown argument and... from that point, take your imagination wherever you want with the rest! ;)

It shouldn't have ever gotten to this point. Perhaps that was the worst part, the reason Felicity was so beyond angry she'd skipped clean over pissed off and landed somewhere at the tail end of blindingly furious. Maybe the sheer preventability of this particular situation was the exact reason Felicity currently found herself standing in the center of the bedroom she shared with Oliver, eyes casting listlessly around in search of something, _anything_ , that could make sense of the scene now burned into her mind's eye.

She'd just gone back to get her keys.

 

*

 

She'd seen this coming a mile away. A nautical mile if she was feeling cruel. Which she most definitely was. Regardless, Felicity had called it the moment Shae Gilligan stepped foot into Oliver's office, all long shapely legs, red hair that conjured images of mermaids and sports cars, curves worth killing for with the best one belonging solely to her smile. The woman was sex on stilettos, a fact that she was more than aware of. Shae wore her sexuality like a shield, using it when needed and letting it fall when it suited her best.

“Mr. Queen.” the siren had sung, her voice nearly as attractive as the rest of her. “I have the briefs you requested.”

Sure, maybe there hadn't been anything inherently seductive about that particular sentence. And Felicity had no qualms about giving the woman credit for her restraint, never once letting her eyes wander over Oliver in a way that suggested anything beyond cool observation. Felicity herself had struggled with resisting that urge back in the beginning.  
Shae had simply laid out the file folders on Oliver's desk, standing beside him patiently while awaiting instruction. She'd been the very definition of professional, all class and absolutely nothing to hint at anything untoward.

Looking back on it now, Felicity was willing to concede that Shae's air of indifference could very well have been the reason Oliver had scoffed, a disbelieving smirk crooking his lips, when upon Shae's exit Felicity had sighed and said, “Another one bites the dust.”

Oliver had rolled his eyes fondly, leaning back in his chair to meet Felicity's eye. “Let them fall.” he grinned, repeating the same thing he said every time Felicity pointed out someone fawning over her superhero. “Though, to be fair, I don't see it.”

“Trust me.” Felicity tapped absently at the screen of her tablet, wondering for the umpteenth time why Oliver never seemed to be able to spot the ones who could be a potential issue. “She's dusty, Oliver. Back of wine cellar, forgotten about for the better half of a century dusty.”

It had become something of a game between them, each of them taking pride in being able to suss out the people around them who took a vested interest in the other. It was a harmless pass time that allowed them to acknowledge other people's interest or attraction without it causing issues within their relationship. It was better to call it out than to ignore it and let it fester into jealousy. They were both extremely attractive people, after all. People were going to notice. Why not turn it into something they could talk about freely and openly?

And, it never mattered in the slightest. Oliver adored Felicity and she knew it. Just as Oliver knew, without a doubt, that Felicity's heart belonged to him, wholly and completely. It was just a game to them, a way of cutting jealousy off at the knees. They'd done it since the very beginning of their relationship, established it as a mechanism with which they built a stronger foundation for their future. It was of no detriment to their relationship, never caused an irreparable rift or made them question each others loyalties. Nothing ever came of any of it, either.

Until it did.

 

*

 

“Felicity!” Oliver's voice rang out, panting and desperate, from the foyer.

Felicity ignored him entirely in favor of continuing to shove clothes into her overnight bag. She could hear his thundering footsteps echoing up the staircase, his voice edging on frantic as he called her name through empty hallways. Forcing herself to keep moving, to finish what she was doing and hold it together just a few minutes longer, she stuffed pajama pants into her bag just as the bedroom door flung open.

Oliver came to a dead stop in the doorway, his eyes wide and pained as they swept over her. “What are you doing?”

“Packing.” she said simply, proud to hear the words come out steady and strong despite the chaos in her mind, the jagged pain in her chest.

“No.” Oliver shook his head and took two quick strides across the floor, only stopping when Felicity's head snapped up, her piercing gaze pinning him to the floor with its intensity. “Felicity, please. Just let me explain. It wasn't-”

“Wasn't what, Oliver?” Felicity asked levelly, her tone crackling fire and solid ice. “It wasn't what it looked like? It wasn't what I told you was going to happen? It wasn't Shae with her tongue down your throat?”

“Yes! No. Damn it, Felicity, just stop!” Oliver finished crossing the room, halting Felicity's fingers where she'd begun tugging the zipper of her bag closed.

“Let go of me, Oliver.” Felicity demanded, eyes blazing behind her glasses. “I'm going to spend the night at Sara and Nyssa's, and tomorrow we can talk. Right now I don't want to even look at you much less hear anything you have to say.” She tried to pry her bag out of his hand but Oliver refused to budge, his fingers curling into the fabric to hold it down.

“Just give me a chance to explain.” he begged, reaching out with his free hand to touch her shoulder. When she flinched away his stomach dropped, acid and lead roiling in his gut. “If, after that, you still want to leave, I won't ask you to stay.”

Felicity shot him a dark look, all venom and betrayal. She wore the broken fragments of her heart in her eyes, their blue flames flickering with all the things Oliver never wanted to see there. “Fine.” she agreed hollowly, letting go of the bag. She moved away from him, needing the distance, and stood at the other end of the room. Wrapping her arms around her torso as if trying to physically hold herself together, she gave a sharp nod. “Talk.”

Oliver blew out a ragged breath and swallowed around the knot in his throat. He scrubbed a hand down his face before sinking down on the edge of their bed, his head hanging down shamefully. “You were right about Shae.” Felicity snorted disgustedly, but Oliver continued, “She came into the club right after you left. I don't even know how she got served, to be honest. I'm not trying to justify what happened, okay? But, she was already really drunk. I swear to you, Felicity, I was just trying to make sure she got a cab home.”

“And somehow ended up with her wrapped around you like a boa constrictor?” Felicity snapped, the scene playing over and over in her head. She shuddered, her skin crawling uncomfortably. “She had her tongue. Down your throat. I think that bit bears repeating, don't you?”

“I don't know how it happened!” Oliver growled, his hands buried in his hair. He tugged at his strands in frustration, the only thought on repeat in his head, _You can't lose her. You can't._ “One second I was holding open the cab door and the next she was kissing me.”

“Yeah. You looked really put out by the whole thing.” Felicity snarked sarcastically.

“Felicity, come on.” Oliver shoved himself up from the bed, his expression pleading. “You know me better than this. I would never, _never_ do something like that to you.”

“I thought I knew that. I really did.” she exclaimed, turning away from him to hide the moisture brimming in her eyes. “I thought that this was something I'd never have to worry about with us. Even knowing your track record, I thought we were different.”

“We are different! I love you, Felicity.” Felicity could hear him moving closer, his steps muffled by the carpet but his voice growing louder. “You mean everything to me. Most days you are the only thing that keeps me from falling apart, from giving up. I need you in my life, Felicity. I always have. I would never willingly do anything to jeopardize what we have.”

Felicity shook her head, wiping surreptitiously at the tears slipping down her cheeks. “I warned you, Oliver. I told you that she was going to try it eventually, and you didn't believe me.”

Oliver's voice was pained and dripping with regret when he responded, “I know. I was wrong and I'm so, so sorry for that. I have never regretted anything more in my life. I should know better by now than to doubt you.” Despite her tears, despite the anger still bubbling in her chest, a fragile smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. When Felicity felt Oliver's hands hesitantly skim her shoulders, his familiar touch almost as comforting as it was distressing, she didn't immediately pull away. “I will do whatever you need me to do to prove that you are the only one for me, Felicity. You are the only woman I see, day in and day out. I'm not dumb enough to ask you to trust me right now, but I will ask you to give me the chance to prove that you can.”

Felicity sighed, her heart warring with her head, her instincts facing off with the little voice inside that whispered doubts and preyed on her insecurities. Slowly, carefully, she turned around to face him. She lifted her chin, her gaze finding his defiantly, refusing to be timid in the face of even this. “Tell me again.”

Oliver resolutely met her eye, his gaze steady and honest. “It didn't mean anything, Felicity. It was a situation that got away from me and nothing more.”  
Felicity considered it, searching his face for any hint of a lie.

“Do you want me to say it while wearing the hood so you can run it through your polygraph?” Oliver asked, the offer serious though his mouth tilted up on one side.

After a long moment, she shook her head. “No. And not just because I know for a fact that you can beat a polygraph.”

Oliver shifted closer, leaving only the smallest gap between their bodies. His hands fell to Felicity's sides, his fingers curling over her hips. Pressing his forehead to hers, eternally grateful when she didn't pull away, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his pulse finally slowing to something manageable. “You're not leaving?” he asked, all tiny and vulnerable.

“I'm not leaving.” Felicity agreed. She let him hold her close for as long as she could bear it and then shoved him away.

Confusion and hurt flashed across his face. “What-?”

She pointed to the open bathroom door, her face set in a determined frown. “There is no way in hell you are kissing me, ever again, until you brush your teeth like a dozen times.”

Oliver did nothing to hide his grin when he shuffled off to do exactly that.


End file.
